End Of The Line
by Little Rini
Summary: PG cause of sadness and death. Relena is dying and Heero has to cope with it. R


End Of The LIne!!! Hey! Im back with something new & depressing. -.-' Well anyhow, I was listening to my Offspring CD and it was at 'End Of The Line' (The song in the songfic) and I realized I could make a VERY depressing songfic outa this. So, I will. ^.^;   
I do not own the song 'End Of The Line' Offspring does, I do not own Gundam Wing Sunrise does. Now that that's cleared up.... I should start. Okay. Enjoy this fic. ^.^   


Heero Yuy looked through the glass walls to see a meek Relena Peacecraft Yuy. She had been attacked and he could do nothing about it, because he wasn't their, the first time he listened to Relena's commands on him to rest, and look what happens! She dies! How could he? How could he just let her go their without any protection? His hand subconsisly traced her face through the glass. 

When the siren's flash is gone   
And we're left to carry on   
All the memories are too few 

They had only been married for 3 months. Heero walked into the room and sat next to Relena. He grasped her hand. "Please, stay alive for me. Just... please stay alive. I can't live without you. Please, I love you." he said through the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He had never cried, never and now he was because his life, his love was dying in front of him. He heard a flat screaming sound coming from one of the machines. Next thing he knew doctors and Nurses where coming in and some trying to get his hand to let go of hers. "No.." he said silently. "NOO!" he screamed and tried to get back in their. "PLEASE NO! STAY ALIVE!" he screamed. He felt several men pulling him out. He turned around to see the Gundam Pilots and Millardo. Not caring about what dignity he had left to these men, he tried to force his way back in their again. "We can't do anything. She's gone." Trowa said with everyone nodding. Heero turned to them. "No... she has to be alive... she has to stay alive for me. I've never needed anyone.... yet I need her. Don't you see that?" the last part being low. Duo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, it's her time to be at peace." he said. "What about me? What about the world?" Heero replied. Wufie walked up to Heero. "You need to rest, or you'll be weak for the funeral." he said and that broke the ice. Heero grabbed Wufie by his collar. "THEIR WONT BE A DAMN FUNERAL!" he screamed. He felt something hard hit the back of his head and everything went black. "Sorry Heero man, but you could hurt someone in your condition." he heard Duo say. 

When the pastor's music plays   
And that casket rolls away   
I could live again if you   
Just stay alive for me 

Heero found himself in a front row of a funeral in a huge church. Thousands of people around him. He watched as the casket rolls down and he forces all his tears to remain unknown. As they walked to the deep grave that was prepared for the casket to go down in. Heero broke into tears as he walked by the casket. She didn't stay alive for him. He can't make it on his own. 

Please stay now, you left me here alone - it's the end of the line   
Please stay I can't make it on my own - it's the end of the line   
Make it on my own   
It's the end of the line 

3 months after her death the crowds of people that went to her grave everyday grew fewer. Heero stood their at night to look at her grave. He has to carry on by himself. He doesn't know how to. He will NEVER smile EVER again. "She wouldn't stay alive for me..." he said aloud. 

Now that you are dead and gone   
And I'm left to carry on   
I could never smile cause you   
Won't stay alive for me   
  
Heero sat in the room they shared and he could still smell her hair. That Honey Blonde hair he always found around him when he woke up with her in his arms. God! What does this have to happen to him? Why couldn't God chosen someone ells to leave!? It wasn't her time... It wasn't her time at all. "IT WASN'T HER TIME!!!" he screamed out. 

Please stay now, you left me here alone - it's the end of the line   
Please stay I can't make it on my own - it's the end of the line   
Make it on my own   
It's the end of the line 

The door to the room slowly opened and Duo walked in. "Hey man. How are you? I heard you haven't come down here from this room in months, according to the maid." he said while walking over to Heero. Heero just starred at the old worn out teddy bear in his hands. "She loved this bear. Out of everything anyone gave her or anything I ever gave her after the bear. She still loves this the most." heero said. Not really wanting to talk about how he was he tried to go to everything but about him. "I remember I tried to through it away so I could buy her a new one, but she said that this was as good as new..." he smirks at the thought and continues. "And then the arm began to fall off. I remember she spent the night sowing the arm back on." Duo just stood their and walked out realizing that he had to let Heero mourn on his own. 

Finally,   
Your final resting day   
Is without me   
I weep   
And think of brighter days   
What about me?   
  
Heero stood their in front of Relena's grave. 4 months, 4 long months of crying and wishing it was his life taken and not hers. As Heero looked at her grave stone he fell to his knees and lightly traced her name. "Relena..." he said silently. 

You can't take back, the one mistake   
That still lives on after life it takes   
In that one day, that changed our lives   
And bitter memories are left behind 

Millardo watched as Heero just sat on his knees saying Relena's name over and over. Sure, it took it's toll on him, but Heero is suffering the most. If only he could have protected her. If only he had stopped her from going. If only, If only. If only things where different. Millardo walked off.  


You can't take back, the one mistake   
That still lives on after life it takes   
In that one day, that changed our lives   
And bitter memories are left behind

Heero laid on his, once their, bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'You can't go on living this way.' he could hear Duo say. Heero just turned to his side and curled up into a little ball as his life slowly faded away.

  
END

  
A/N: that's some sad stuff right their!!! Well anyhow R&R   



End file.
